Involution
by Antares3
Summary: What will happen if suddendly Hyoga is turned into a child by God Chronos and Camus has to take care of him? He also has Milo to help him. EDDITED 2.0
1. Prologue

**Involution**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

We saints of Athena are used to fight against everyone and everything that represents evil upon the earth. Let me explain you how this began or how my best friend had to deal with his worst nightmare.

In the battle against the almighty God named Chronos, Bronze and Gold Saints fought together to protect our Goddess. Our surprise was bigger when we discovered that this was not an easy enemy and that it was going to be really hard to break him down. As a matter of fact, he break *us* down. In a sort of way. Well, have you ever heard of an attack called "Back to de Past"?. Sure you haven't. Neither us did.

There is when this story begins. A story of how the Gold Aaints became fosters parents of noisy kiddos because of the power of Chronos, who made our bronzies get back to their early years.

* * *

_**Pope's Temple.**_

* * *

**Pope**: Please, pleaseee! Somebody shut them up!

The toddlers saints Hyoga, Seiya and Shun stared with their tearful eyes at the masked man who has just raised his voice.

**Pope**: Thanks god... Errr, goddess... Please bring their caretakers now.

The pawns went to the next room were Camus, Aiolia and Ikki were waiting.

**Pawn_1**: Plese gentlemen, you may enter now. The pope is waiting for you inside.

The two goldies and Ikki followed them inside the chamber. They knew that after the battle with Chronos something was amiss in the Sanctuary. They hadn´t fought against the evil god because they were filling a task somewhere else.

**Aiolia**: Great Pope, why have you called us? Is there a problem in the Sanctuary?

**Pope**: Let me put it in this way. Yes and no.

The saints looked confused. The Pope's was behaving in a very strange way today. When they were about to ask again, the Pope raised a finger signaling three small toddlers near a shadowy corner.

**Ikki**: What's happening here? I don't understand.

**Pope**: Look for yourselves.

They approached them and were received by three bubble laughters in cheerful faces.

**Camus**: Oh my Goddes!

**Aiolia**: Oh my Goddes!

**Ikki**: Oh my God!

**Pope**: Yeah. This is the result of our last battle. As you can see three of our bronze saints were affected by the power of the enemy. And until we found the solution this little ones will need attention. I know that this children are very important people for each one of you. So you shall be their caretakers. Ikki you will take care of your brother. Aiolia, Seiya has no one but he's very fond of you. Camus, you will take care of your disciple again.

Each saint looked to the other open mouthed.

**Pope**: That will be all. Remember that you are not allowed to abandon your Temples, Gold Saints. Any attack could possibly be made soon. Phoenix you can depart wherever you like after having reported to me. You may leave now.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Will you be patient with me?

**Chapter 1: Will you be patient with me?**

* * *

_**Aquarius Temple**_

* * *

A little boy moves around the Temple. He runs in circles while his blond hair waves into the wind. In the middle of the circumference made by the little one is a handsome young man with long indigo hair, his blue eyes closing in resignation while a long sigh escapes him.

**Hyoga, please. Stop running for God sake **- The little one named Hyoga stops but looks angrily at Camus.

**But sensei! **-the little three year old said- **I am soooooo bored..**

**I'm very sorry for that Hyoga. But please, Could you behave like a good boy and STOP RUNNING AS A MADMAN**!- Camus started in a low stern voice but finished shouting at the child. Hyoga abruptly stoped and looked at Camus. His huge light-blue eyes -almost too big for his angelic face- filled with tears. He started choking with his own tears.

**Oh no. Not again..**- Camus looked at a loss. He approached the kid and bent on his knees to be at Hyoga's level- **Ok Hyoga. Hey, listen to me!** -He cupped the boy's chin to keep his attention. When finally he stopped crying, Camus started to speak again- **Listen to me. I'm sorry for having shouted at you. I´m not used to dealing with little ones like you**- Hyoga looked at his teacher with a puzzled look on his face. He started sucking at his thumb- **You surely don´t understand one word of what I'm sayingvto you but, believe me, we are in a very difficult in here. Would you be more patient with me?**- Hyoga nodded while still sucking on his thumb.

**Thank you **-Camus smiled and ruffled Hyoga's hair- **In the end you're the one who is suffering the most**- He said while stroking Hyoga's cheek with the back of his hand.

**What a beautiful scene**- A voice interrupted.

**Milo**- Camus said. A sincere smile on his face- **How proper of you. You never change, don´t you?**- He said raising to his feet.

**Hello sweetheart**- Milo said spreading his arms without acknowledging Camus commentary. Hyoga ran into Milo's arms. His laughter echoing on the Temple's stone walls- **How is the ice cube treating you?**- Milo picked up Hyoga hugging him almost too tightly.

**Hi uncle Milo**-The little boy answered in his now heartbreaking childish tone of voice.

**Milo could you please shut up** -Camus said annoyed- **At least address me more respectfully in Hyogas's presence.**

**Don't listen to him baby. He's trying to scare us, but we won't let him** -Milo said smiling. At this point Camus couldn't help but smile too. Hyoga only looked from one to the other without understanding anything.- **So, have the two of you had dinner yet?**- Milo said stroking Hyoga´s soft tresses.

**Not yet**-Camus said.

**How irresponsible of you Aquarius. Are you hungry bunny?**- Hyoga nodded shyly while sucking his tumb- **Don´t worry darling. Uncle Milo is here to rescue you. Camus if you don't feed your child soon I´m afraid we'll have to get him a new finger**- The Scorpio Saint said.

Camus aproached Milo with a reproving look. He loved his best-friend but the Gold Scorpion could annoy him like anyone can. He took Hyoga from Milo's arms and placed him into his own.

**Ok scorpion! Rescue all of us and get the dinner **-Camus said finally putting the child down.

**Now way I'm bringing it to you here. We'll have something at my temple** -Milo said with a wicked smile-** That's of course if bunny wants to. Do you, bunny?**

**I'm hungry **-That was all of Hyoga's response.

**You win Milo **-Camus said nonchalantly as he took Hyoga's hand. He then began walking down to Milo's temple.

**As always **-Milo said smirking.

* * *

_**Scorpio Temple**_

* * *

**So, they haven't found a solution to the... ejem problem... yet? **-Milo asked to a busy Camus who was trying to put some food into Hyoga's mouth. The child seated on his teacher's lap was too busy playing with his toy to pay attention to him.

**Lady Saori said that the Scientifics at Graude foundation where doing their best to find the cure for the Iinvolution**- The Aquarius Saint answered. Soon after he gave up the task of making Hyoga eat something- **Weren't you hungry, Hyoga?**- he scolded the boy turning him in his arms so he could face him.

**I want pizza**- Hyoga said in his childlike meek little voice- **And Barney wants ice cream**- He added and hugged his furry toy.

**I'm afraid that this is the only thing that it's for dinner**- Camus said sternly- **So be a good boy and finish it. Besides, who is Barney?**

**The dinosaur in Hyoga's hands, you moron**- Milo said looking at Camus with a reproving look- **You haven't been watching too much TV on the late, have you?**- Milo aproached Camus. He took Hyoga from his Master lap and placed him over his shoulders- **Do you want Ice cream sweetie? Uncle Milo will get you a big one.**

**First of all Milo, let me remind you that *I* am in charge of the little brat in here, so *I* decide whatever he eats or not. In second place, stop spoiling him**- Camus said to the Scorpio Saint - **And last: Hello! We are in a lonely Sanctuary in the middle of Greece, you asshole! Where are you going to get ice-cream?**

**Such language. How improper of you Camus** -Milo said indifferently- **I'll go down to the town, of course.**

**Oh! Sure. you know you cannot leave Sanctuary if you don't have a good reason**- Camus pointed out- **What are you going to say to the pawns? Hello, I'm going to buy an ice cream to the brat, move on. I'll leave my temple alone for a while?**

**That sounds excellent to me**- Milo replied.

**Yep, me too!**- Hyoga chirped cheerfully.

**Oh. Does it?**- Camus said with a mocking smile while taking Hyoga from Milo's shoulders- **And when your opinion was asked, little man?**- He harshly said while putting the child down- **You are going directly to bed since you're not hungry anymore.**

**Come on, Camus** -Milo said- **Bunny just wants to eat an ice-cream. That's not so much to ask, is it? Remember his only three years old now.**

**I know that**- Camus said without turning his gaze from Hyoga's contractedly form.

**You seem to forget**- Milo replied.

**I don't**- Camus denied facing Milo- **And stop bossing me. I'm not a child and I know how to put up with kids, OK? **-Camus said raising his voice.

**That I can see**- Milo said ironically- **As a caretaker YOU SUCK CAMUS**- Milo said also raising his voice.

**And what would you know? Have you ever trained a pupil? YOU DO KOW NOTHING**- Camus shouted the last sentence.

**I'd do it better than you **- Milo spat to Camus. The tone of the conversation changing. Each saint trying to upset the other.

Seeing all this Hyoga began to cry.

**Stop **-Hyoga said between tears- **Stop shouting. Stop!**- Each word making his sobs stronger.

At his reaction, the two adults stopped quarreling and looked embarrassed at him. Milo was the first to go to Hyoga and pick him up into his arms.

**We are sorry sweetheart. It was not our intention to upset you**- Milo said smiling at Hyoga's tear stricken face. He kissed sweetly the child's forehead.

Camus hesitantly approached both of them and bent himself to be at Hyoga's eye level.

**I am awfully sorry too, little one **-Camus whispered to the child while brushing away Hyoga's tears with his thumbs. He smiled softly at the kid nestled in Milo's arms.

** You're right Milo, I don't know how to manage with kids**- Camus said looking at the Scorpion. His sad smile never leaving his face- **I think you would do it better than myself ever could.**

Saying that Camus twisted in his heels and began walking to the exit of the temple under the stuned gaze of Milo and Hyoga. The child moved in the Scorpio Saint arms, giving him a clear signal that he wanted to be released into the floor. He then ran to Camus who was already outside the temple.

**Are you going to leave me alone?**- Hyoga said tugging at Camus' denims- **Don't leave Hyoga alone. Please **-Camus turned back to the kid touched by his words. He picked up Hyoga and put him to arm's length looking directly at his big baby-blue eyes.

**I'll *never* leave you alone, did you hear me? Never **- Camus said firmly.

**But you are now **-Hyoga said sadly never breaking the eye contact- **Hyoga wants to be with his sensei. Hyoga loves uncle Milo but wants to be with his sensei. And sensei doesn't want it!**

**Hyoga**- Camus said softly while hugging Hyoga tightly to his chest.

**Sensei wants to be with me?**- The kid asked hugging Camus back. His little hands grabbing desperatly at Camus T-shirt.

**I do, dear**- Camus said stroking Hyoga's soft tresses-** I know you are a smart kid so I'm asking you again. Would you be patient with me?**- He added. Hyoga nodded, his little face buried in Camus soft fabric.

**Would *you* be patient with me?**- Hyoga replied looking into Camus blue ice.

Camus only hugged him more tightly.

**What a beautiful scene. Again **-Milo said coming from the shadows. He had been listening all along without interrupting- **You guys seriously have to stop doing them. You'll make uncle Milo cry**- he said with a sincere smile. He then approached Camus who was putting Hyoga down.

**Listen Camus. You're my best friend since we were trainees**- Milo stated putting a hand in Camus' shoulder- **I didn't meant to say something that could hurt you. You know how can I be sometimes...** -Camus looked at him questioningly- **Ok! Ok! Always. But really my friend, I'd never take care of bunny better than you. It's just that way. It's written. You are the only one. Can you forgive me?**- Milo said extending a hand to Camus.

**Bastard **- Camus punched Milo's shoulder with a friendly smile.

**Asshole**- Milo replied smiling- **That hurts. You realize that now I'll have to take revenge, don't you?**

**Shut up Milo. For Athena's sake.**- Camus said as he took Hyoga's hand and started going up to his temple.

Hyoga turned around releasing the grasp in his teacher's hand. He ran to Milo's direction and hugged him.

**I love you, pumpkin**- Milo said lowering down at the kid's level kissing the top of his blond head- **Take care of that ice cube goodfornothing**.

Hyoga grinned and went back to take Camus hand again. Then both of them left to Aquarius temple.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. He´s going to kinder

To my dearest two reviewers: I´ve to apologise for my non-perfect english... you see, I´m from Argentina, and Spanish is my mother tongue. I´m glad that you find my fic sweet and funny =) I have great fun writing it! As you see I´m in love with Camus and Hyoga (Who wouldn´t?) and if you´re reading this, I suposse you also are =P. So, hope you like this part. Antares.

* * *

**Chapter 2: He's going to kinder.**

* * *

_**Morning. The next day.**_

* * *

**Last night we stated that you will not interfere with my decisions **-Camus exasperatedly said- **And how his education is gonna be is clearly *my* desicion**.

**But listen, Camus**- Milo pointed- **You know that Hyoga's is an special situation. You certainly cannot expect him addapting to a *normal* school for *normal* children.**

**Stop Milo** -Camus placed himself in front of the Scorpio Saint- **It's over, ok? This conversation is leading us nowhere. Hyoga is going to the school town. Plus, It has kinder.**

**You really are being serious about this, don´t you?**- Milo asked with a frown on his handsome face.

**Absolutly**- Camus replied-** Hear me well uncle Milo. I want Hyoga to have a normal life until the cure for the Involution is founded. I've already given to it too much thought and It´s decided. Besides, given the posibility, Would you deny him the oportunity to live the dream of living an ordinary life? Even if it would be for a short while? In the end Milo, what is happening is what each one of us wish for...**

**Ok**- Milo sighed defeated- **You´re the boss in here**.

**Hi **-A tiny sleepy voice echoed in the stone walls of the Aquarius Temple.

Both Saints turned to see little Hyoga standing at the top of the stairs which lead to the rooms.

**Hello to you too, sweetheart **- Answered Milo. He picked up the child and kissed his forehead- **How have you slept?**

**I had a dream, uncle Milo. You know? Like the ones that really really scare you**- Hyoga said yawning while Camus aproached them. Then he took Hyoga from Milo's arms to place him into his own.

**About? **- Camus asked intrigued.

**Snow **-The child whispered tiredly. Unconsciously He laid his head in Camus chest as sleepness overcame him.

**Do you want to tell me about it?**- The Aquarius Saint asked never tacking his gaze from Hyoga´s sleepy form.

**No sensei**- the child said sinking into sleep again- **It frightens me...**

**What in hell was that?**- Milo asked turning to Camus- **Could his memory...**

**I don´t know Milo**- Camus said caressing Hyoga's soft tresses-** I only hope it doesn't mean anything bad. Nevertheless, Could you do me a favor?**

**Sure **-Milo said- **You pay me later...**

**In your dreams smartass**- Camus replied smiling- **I need you to take care of Hyoga for a while. I need to go to the town for the rest of the day.**

**It'd be my pleasure**- Milo answered smirking- **Being about Bunny I'll even make you a special discount.**

**Oh. So kind of you** - Camus said placing Hyoga in Milo´s arms- **I apreciate your generosity**- He added while softly kissing Hyoga's round cheek- **Just don't corrupt him too much, ok?**

**I'll do my best **-Milo seriously said while Camus turned and dissapeared through the entrance. The he turned to Hyoga with a soft smile in his face- **Now you and me are going to have fun, aren´t we?** -Hyoga stirred in Milo´s arms but kept sleeping.

* * *

_**S**__**ome time latter...**_

* * *

**I**

** want more chocolate, Uncle Milo! Pleaseplease!**- Hyoga pleaded with his big icy blue eyes.

**I'm sorry sweetie **-Milo sincerely replied- **We've eaten all of it. Hey! Don´t look at me with that big puppy eyes of yours! I´m not going to steal it from Aldebaran´s temple again!... Oh! Damn it! I yes I will. But you come with me. We'll do it together.**

**Yessss**! -Hyoga chirped happily. Then he changed his tone to an inquisitive one- **Uncle Milo?**

**Yes, Baby Duck?** - Milo replied.

**Where is sensei? -** Hyoga asked- **He is comming back, isn't he?**

**Don't worry kiddo **-Milo said picking up the child and placing him over his shoulders- **He'll be back soon. I swear to you** -He smiled reasuringly to the kid- **So, are we going to get the chocolate or not?**- Hyoga nodded silently- **Hey! What´s that face? Camus will think that I have torturated you or something **-Milo jocked while placing Hyoga into his arms and tickling him.

**Nooooo! Ple-pleeeaseee!-** Hyoga said between laughs- **Sto- stop it! I can´t breathhh Uncle milo!**

**Ok, I'll have mercy on you**- the Scorpio Saint stopped when he saw that Hyoga was really turning as purple as his hair- **Only because you're my favourite nephew-** he added smiling- **Come on, chocolate await us!**

* * *

**_S_****_corpio Temple._**

* * *

Camus entered the Scorpio Temple with big bags over his shoulders. He searched for Milo and Hyoga but found nobody in there. Turning to the stairs to go up to his temple, he saw Shura coming down.

**Good evening Shura**- Camus said smiling- **Have you seen Milo or Hyoga recently?**

**Hello to you Camus**- Shura replied- **Actually, I saw Aldebaran wanting to rip Milo's head off. Athena knows why.**

**And Hyoga?** **Have you seen him?** -Camus asked horrorized.

**No, my friend **-Shura replied- **I'm afraid I've not seen the little one.**

**Oh my goddes! What was I thinking when I left Hyoga in the care of him?** -Camus whispered.

**I was just asking myself the same**- Shura said scraching the back of his head.

**Thanks my friend**- Camus said and turned to go down- **I'll break Milo's neck if something happens to my Hyoga.**

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Out of danger Or not so

Author´s note: First I really want to thank to all the reviewers that have, well, reviewed =P Seriously I never imagined that the story would like all of you so much! I´m so glad that you enjoy it! Please, feel free to make any suggestion about how would you like it to continue or any situation that you would like to see happening because this is a "I´m feeling inspired today" story, so you are welcome to express your wishes!

Author´s Note 2: I don´t own any SS character, no Camus no Hyoga no Milo... no nothing. Nunca nada para el pueblo. Triste. They belong to Masami Kurumada, Toei animation Studios, yada yada yada...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Out of danger... Or not so.**

* * *

_**Aquarius Temple**_

* * *

**Please baby boy**- Camus interrupted- **Spare me the pain of knowing what the hell the jerk of Milo put you into...-**The Aquarius Saint said resignadly said while placing Hyoga on the floor.

**It was so MUCH fun!** -The boy said clapping his hands and jumping up and down- **At first I got scared but then...**

**Really, Hyoga...** -Camus interrupted again- **I swear to you that I'm at the verge of my nerves now **-He said lowering himself down to be at Hyoga´s level to examinate him- **Anyway, are you all right? Is something hurting you? Let me see if you have any broken bones...**

**I'm ok, sensei. Reeeeeeaaaaly**- Hyoga said trying to escape from Camus grasp.

**OUCH! **-The child cried in pain as Camus touched a tinny scratch that Hyoga had made himself while escaping with Milo from a very pissed off Aldebaran.

**I'M GONNA KILL HIM** - The Aquarius Saint sentenced- **We are going to the hospital, Hyoga NOW!**

**Nooooooo!** -The little boy panicked. His baby blue eyes watering.

**Yeeessssss! **-Camus said grabing Hyoga's hand pulling him downstairs- **Like hell we aren´t! Being about Milo, you might have brain contusions or some kind of internal damage stuff**- He added while dissapearing on their way down.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Milo hid behind a column breathing heavily. Aldebaran was still chasing him. He had just told Hyoga to go up to his sensei's temple and wait for him there until he had dealt with the Taurus Saint. How could someone be so mad for a tinny little piece of chocolate? Well, maybe not so little... but the robbery was for a noble cause! He had to make pumpkin smile! It is every Uncle's duty to make his nephew happy! Besides, where the f*ck was he supposed to buy chocolate in a Sanctuary in the middle of Grece? Ok... he admitted that maybe and just MAYBE he had enjoyed eating Aldebaran's chocolates too, but that was not the point!

The Scorpio Saint waited holding his breath until Alde searched the place. When Taurus finally went away he made his way up to his best friends Temple. He was completly sure that Hyoga had managged quite well in reachinf the place alone. The boy was a bright kid, just like his Uncle.

**Wait a minute **-Milo stopped in his pace and said aloud- **Holy crap!**- He exclamed- **If Camus had already arrived to the temple I´m soooooo dead **-He panicked then assuming that the other Saint would interrogate Hyoga until he got the information of where the two of them had been- **But, I've to make sure that Bunny is ok. Maybe he is alone, or scared, or lost... in Death Mask temple!**- Milo panicked a little more.

What if Shaka was giving the boy one of his freaking philosophical speaches? Milo thought. That that was a hell of a lot worse. Camus would never forgive him for being responsable of a traumatized budhist Hyoga! He took a deep breath and resumed his way up to the Aquarius temple.

There was no choice.

It comes a time in the life of a man when he had to do what he had to do.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. It finish here?

A.N. It´s been a long time since my last update, and I must apologize with everyone that was reading the story. I encourage everyone to tell me what do you want to see happen next between this 3 most beloved characters. Oh! And this chapter it´s dedicated to Alex who awakened again my love for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: It finish here?**

* * *

Camus and Hyoga came back from the town hospital after 4 loooooong hours of waiting. Being the only hospital near the Sanctuary it was granted that there would be LOTS of badly, injured or almost dead saints waiting to receive medical attention. It happens that in his frenzy Camus didn`t contemplate that. And the tiny little scratch in Hyoga's knee wasn´t worth the time of the very busy doctors anyways, who only gave Camus a Micky Mouse aid-band to put on Hyoga´s "internal damage".

**I can't believe the irresponsibility of this people**- Said a very frustrated Camus- **To refuse attending a child who has been in Milo's care. Medical schools should teach better.**

**I am fine senseeeiiiiiii** –Hyoga whined- **Doesn't hurt anymore.**

**Ok kiddo**- Camus resignedly said- **If you say so. But this doesn't finish here. Your "uncle" and my persona are going to have a very serious conversation that -I´m afraid- will lead to Milo's head being severed from his body.**

**Yeap ok sensei** –Hyoga nodded eagerly not understanding one single big-word that Camus had used. Finding himself a more interesting thing to do, he began to play with some Lego´s that were scattered all over the temple´s floor.

* * *

_**A couple of hours latter...**_

* * *

Milo reached Aquarius temple and sighed. His destiny was in Zeus hands. Well, in Camus hands literallyspeaking. He sensed his friend's cosmos inside the place and sighed again. Reluctantly he peered trough the door gate and saw that Bunny was quite fine. Then he reached the brilliant conclusion that he had nothing to do in that place and began his way down to his temple.

**Where the hell do you think you are going?** –Camus, who had moved VERY fast sensing Milo's aura, said behind his back- **You. Me. Talk.**

**Hi Camus!** –Milo said. The terror running through his blood- **How ...errm...how was your trip to the town?**

**Which one?** –Camus replied ironically- **The one I did in the morning? 0r the one I had to do –again- to take my kid to the hospital because an idiot put him under the risk of being smashed by a very pissed off Aldebaran all of it resulting in a very possible brain contusion?** –Camus added with a sardonic smile while taking Milo´s by his collar.

**Come on Camus** –Milo said starting to feel in his lungs the consecuences of lacking air- **Don't be such a drama queen. The sweetiepie is fine and happy. I can see him from here.**

**That is not the point you idiot** –Camus said releasing his friend with a shove- **The fact is I supposedly left the child under the care of an adult. The least I expect to find when I come back is him being UNHARMED! –**He added in a louder tone**- That´s it Milo. It Finish here.**

Hyoga who was very concentrated building a Lego's Temple like the one of his sensei before, listened to the adults quearreling and headed off to the entrance.

**Uncle Milo!** –The child cheered happily while running to the Scorpio Saint arms- **Yay! The big man didn´t catch you!**

But before the little boy could reach Milo`s arms, Camus grabbed him from the waist and lifted him up.

**No Hyoga** –Camus said in a sad tone. The child made little motions with his hands towards Milo's direction- **Milo has to go now.**

**Why uncle Mile has to go now?** –Hyoga said meekly- **Why he has to go sensei?** –he asked again with tears in his eyes. He sensed that something VERY bad was happening between his Master and his uncle.

**Because, you see Hyoga** -Camus said turning Hyoga towards his chest and giving him a comforting squeeze- **Your Uncle has to grow up** –he said the last looking at Milo who at that point was speechless.

**When that happens, come back Milo.**** Untill then... get the hell away from Hyoga -**Camus turned his back on his friend and reentered the temple with Hyoga in his arms.

* * *

_**T**__**BC...**_


	6. A daddy's heart

**Chapter 6: A daddy's heart**

* * *

_Aquarius Temple_

* * *

The little blond tossed around the bed in his lonely cold room. Wanting to be alone no more he finally took the courage to go in search of his sensei. The events of the day were causing him a lot of scary dreams.

He steped out of his swan-like bed and began his journey to Camus bedroom, despair filling him while hot tears poured from his sky-blue eyes.

When he reached his destination Camus was reading an old book. A single candle on the bedside table was the only light on.

**What happens, baby boy?** – Camus soflty asked after seeing Hyoga on his doorstep.

The child didn't answer at first so he put down his book and went in search of Hyoga, taking the blond in his arms.

**Hey, little man. Can't you sleep?** – Aquarius tried again, this time hugging the child to his chest.

Hyoga denied with his head while grabbing the shirt Camus was wearing to sleep, his knuckles going white from the effort.

**Shhhh, shhhh everything is alright sweetheart** –The Ice Saint said while petting Hyoga's hair –**Dont't be afraid. I'm here. Hush now. Nobody is going to hurt you** –The Master continued whispering sweet nothings into the boy's ear.

**I miss uncle Milo **-Hyoga whispered into Camus' shirt.

**You do, don't you, little one?** –Camus said starting to regret the decision he had taken of separating the child from Milo's wildernes. Basically, because it was hurting Hyoga if not physically then in an emotionally way.

**Let's go to sleep, shall we?–**The Golden Saint said while taking both of them to his bed- **I'm sure we'll be seeing everything on a different light in the morning** –He said more to himself than to the child.

**Will I be seeing uncle Milo in the different light, sensei?** –Hyoga asked sounding more animated. He took Camus words to heart.

The Master gently laughed at his little boy's innocence. He definitely would revise his decision in the morning –**We shall see, Hyoga. We shall see...** –He kissed the boy's forehead softly- **Come on. Off to sleep with you. Your sensei is too old and is very tired now.**

**Sensei is not old** –The child answered with indignation. He put his little hands on either side of Camus face as if inspecting the truth.

**Aren't I?** –The Ice Saint answered playfully- **And what do I look like?**

**Sensei is tall and cool and blue and strong and pretty and...** – Hyoga enthusiastically described his Master.

**I'm not pretty** –Camus interrupted trying to sound offended while stifling a laugh- **I'm very cool though.**

**And warm and safe...** –Hyoga continued his description while counting with his chubby fingers- **And a daddy.**

Camus eyes filled with tears at this point. He didn't trust his voice so he embraced the child to himself and rested his head on his.

**Love you, sensei** –Hyoga said while kissing the Gold Saint's nose.

**Me too, baby boy** –Camus answered, his voice finally cracking- **With all my tall and cool and blue and strong and pretty and warm and safe and a daddy's heart.**

Soon after, the Aquarian boys went to sleep with a happy smile on both of their faces. The single candlelight finally burning out.

* * *

TBC


End file.
